Halo - Project: Umbra - Rewritten
by Fire Drifter
Summary: (Post Halo 4/Post Mega Man Zero 4) A new super soldier was in development during the Halo crisis. It was considered lost during an attack by a reborn enemy. Now, it has surfaced on the new home world of the Relpoids: Haven Prime. Can the newly-rebuilt X, Zero, and Axl work with this new soldier and Master Chief to stop another massacre by this new enemy?
1. Lost and Found

**Halo © Bungie® /Microsoft Game Studios® /343 Industries® 2001-2014**

**Megaman X/Zero © Capcom® 1983-2014**

**Uhze' Nostrom © UhzeNostrom117 **

**Chapter 1**

**Lost and Found**

**UNSC Star ship ****_Patriot_****: Presidential Class Combat Frigate**

**August 30th, 2560**

**11:00 HRS Local Time**

The frigate's engine monitors blinked orange with alarm at how far they were being pushed as the ship's frame vibrated and groaned under the stress. Various screens around the bridge kept marking down the number of friendly ships that were still alive. Out the main window, the Covenant cruisers were devastating the UNSC coalition star ships with new-found firepower, as they exchanged fire. Balls of plasma and orange MAC rounds blurred the view. Captain Williams glared at the scene, frustrated. He remembered the first covenant war. It was very unsettling, with great loses and the near-destruction of earth. And after that war, the Covenant was no closer to being at peace with humanity. Now here he was, involved in a massacre with the New-Covenant that could only be compared to the fall of Reach itself. Dammit, he thought angrily. The _Patriot_ was needed back at Mercuris! Their forces were getting slaughtered like corralled pigs, and they could lend a hand. But it didn't change their orders: that they were assigned carrying a very important cargo back to the secret Olympus colony. A cargo they needed to keep safe at all costs: A maximum security class-1 stasis pod. Inside was a new weapon. Code named: Project Umbra. A covert super soldier, armed with the latest cybernetics, and ground breaking technologies that were before only dreamed of. So many that only the designers and the ship's AI knew about it. To everyone else, it was classified; shrouded in mystery. It was the very reason the Covenant had attacked Mercuris in the first place. How they found out about this facility was unknown.

"Sir, with all due respect, are we just going to leave Mercuris behind to be butchered..." A young lieutenant spoke up in anger and disgust.

"Cut the chatter, lieutenant! Mercuris is long gone. We never really stood a chance." The captain sighed, sharing in his disgust with the situation. "I understand you want to fight, but it won't do any good now. All we can do now is to make sure that pod in the hold arrives at Olympus colony intact."

"What's in that pod, anyway?" A crewman asked, curious. "We might as well know what the hell we are carrying, right?"

"It's classified, crewman. It's not your concern." The captain said bluntly. Frankly, it wasn't even the captain's concern what was in that pod in the cargo hold. All he knew was that humanity's last hope rode on what was inside. And they were its last hope of a getaway.

The ship then shook from enemy fire. The hull creaked and groaned as the pilot corrected their pitch.

"Sir! We've lost the main gun! Portside engine has been damaged! Output down to forty-two percent!" The tactician yelled in panic. Williams' blood went cold. The main gun was their last active weapon.

"Incoming boarding craft bearing one-seven-decimal-two-eight!" An officer yelled.

"Arco!" Robert snapped to the Ship's AI. "We need more power to the engines! How many are incoming?!"

"They're coming at us in waves!" Arco said in panic. "I've got us set on evasive, and pouring all she's got into propulsion, but with the sheer number they've sent after us, combined with their speed and the damaged port engine, it's only a matter of time before we're boarded!"

"Great." Robert Williams sighed, rubbing his forehead as if it would relive the headache and stress that had built up over the past few hours. He knew they were done for. "All hands, prepare to engage boarding parties! Prepare the Package for emergency ejection! Initiate drive overload sequence! We're blowing up the _Patriot_! Set the timer for five minutes!" He said, referring to Project: Umbra. "And Arco..."

"...Yes, Captain?" Arco's deep, emerald-green eyes glowed with worry and concern for what the next order might be. Captain Williams looked sternly at Arco, his face full of determination. He too a silent, deep breath, smiling at Arco admiringly as he delivered his most painful order:

"Prepare yourself for extraction. Command ordered us that if we failed, that you go with the Package."

"But sir, what about the ship?!" Arco pleaded to his captain, eyes full of fear. "I don't want to leave you all to die..."

"That's not important, Arco!" Robert barked, his voice full of command, standing firm in his authority. He then smiled at the concerned AI. He found it funny how an AI could feel so attached to the ship and her crew. They seemed so human at times. "What is important is that the New-Covenant don't get their hands on you or the prototype! It needs to survive. _You_ need to survive. So that this will not be in vain. Otherwise, this war will already be over." He then inserted a portable AI chip into Arco's console.

Arco sadly took one last look around the bridge. His bridge. He had barely been in service for not even a year. Hell, the _Patriot_ was still considered new! This was the only safe haven he knew. Now, he knew he would never see it again. She would be gone before her time. Now he knew how Cortana must have felt when she had to leave the Pillar of Autumn. If Arco were human, tears would be streaming down his face. He then uploaded his program to a portable AI chip.

"Alright. The self destruct sequence is active. The time will count down on all the monitors of the ship..." He choked. "...I'm ready. And Captain, it has been an honor. Good luck."

With that, the hologram emitters fizzed out and Arco shut down. Robert Williams took the chip out of the AI platform, and gave it to a security guard, his face determined.

"Get this to the missile hold, double time!" Roberts barked.

"Yes, sir!" The security guard then ran off the bridge as fast as he could go. Roberts then stood tall near his chair, mustering up as much bravery as he could, and joined the crew in waiting for the inevitable.

#

Meanwhile, in the hold, there was panic. The scientists behind Project: Umbra were dumbfounded by the orders they received. They were still working on the prototype! Even as the battle raged on! The clocked ticked down, increasing the pressure on the scientists, especially Richard Friedman, the prototype's designer! He was in disbelief and denial. He couldn't believe this was happening! They were barely even putting the finishing touches on Project: Umbra! Patrick Seymour, however, saw this as inevitable, as he worked hastily with his assistants as Arco was delivered to the hold. The security guard handed Arco's chip to Seymour.

"I can't believe this! How did they find us?!" Friedman yelled in anger, shaking his head in disbelief as if he were trying to wake up from a nightmare as he finished diagnostics on the prototype's add-on memory drives, red lights flashing all around them as the ship took another hit.

"That's not relevant now, so quit acting like a babbling idiot!" Seymour snapped, his Russian accent heavy on the insult as he finished putting Arco and the Mirage-II armor into compartments of the evac pod. "We still need to give him his last hardware upgrade! Without this chip, he won't stand a change against his aggressors!" He said, waving it in Freedman's face angrily. "Now concentrate! If we can get this last part in, we won't die in vain! Not if they don't get him! Now quit procrastinating over the inevitable and help me finish this! We don't have the luxury of time anymore!" He jabbed a finger at a wall monitor, displaying the countdown. They only had three minutes left.

Richard sighed. Seymour's words stung with truth. He went over to the operating table to help Seymour, whom was mumbling Russian profanities like no tomorrow, install the combat chip. Richard quickly soldered the data chip into the prototype's cybernetics, his surgeon like hands swift and nimble. Sweat dripped down his brow. The chip was beyond anything that Richard had ever engineered. It gave the user enhanced strength and reflexes, along with boosting the capacity of the user's neural system, and allowing downloads of information and strategy to both the brain and separate memory drives, which the project had. In other words, this chip gave the user a cold, calculating battle logic, and strength that could match an Elite. Richard finished inserting the chip, and activated it. He then sighed sadly. The prototype was like a son to him. A son he would probably never see again.

"Be brave, Alpha." He said. "Your true tests will soon begin..."

The ship then shook once more, the sound of hull clamps attaching to the hull. Sparks flew from the ceiling, as a laser cut through. They were trying to get in! Marines stormed the bay with assault rifles and SMGs, getting ready to repel the aggressors as best they could.

"Friedman! Seymour! Get the prototype into the slip space missile pod! We don't have much time!" The lead marine barked as the sparks fell from the ceiling, lasers cutting through the hull..

The scientists hastily wheeled the operating table with the sedated Alpha to the pod. It was designed with stealth capabilities and had a slip space engine fitted to it instead of the traditional propulsion. They quickly picked him up, and lay him in. As they sealed the pod, the hull gave.

Several elites and Brutes fell from the hole in the ceiling, weapons ablaze. Freedman hit the load button on the wall, as the marines started to fall to the aggressors. The machine whirred as the missile was loaded into the launcher. It seemed like an eternity before it was ready.

"Bridge, the package is loaded! Hit it!" Freedman yelled in panic as the last guard fell.

The missile was launched. Friedman took a sigh of relief as the ship's countdown neared the fifteen-second mark. The remaining scientists then went for their own escape pods.

But Richard Freedman would never live to see Alpha awaken. Just before he could reach his pod, an elite pounced on him like a jaguar.

"FRIEDMAN!" Seymour yelled, reaching for his comrade as his pod shut and launched.

The elite then took Friedman by the throat. "Where is the Reaper, human?!" It snarled in rage, mandibles bared with sharp teeth.

"Long gone, as all of us will be..." Friedman said, smiling without fear, as he saw the self-destruct countdown reach zero. He had accomplished his aim. Project: Umbra was safe and out of the grasp of the New-Covenant. The pod flew away from the ship as it exploded in a nuclear fireball, then went into slip space without being noticed by the other ships.

* * *

**Kabaz Plains**

**Ragnarok Continent, Haven Prime**

**Hoc System, Sentry Omega Cluster**

**02:00 HRS Local Time**

**Six Weeks after Mercuris incident.**

Axl the reploid sighed, worry-free as he leisurely rode his all-terrain ride chaser across the Kabaz plains, wind blowing through the hair that flowed behind his helmet. The grass was tall and green, trees dotted the landscape as the sun set a brilliant orange. They sky was clear and peaceful, and Axl was happy. The rebuilds of his friends, X and Zero, were almost finished. He knew it wasn't really them, that the originals had already died long ago, but he didn't care. To him, it would be just like old times, before the Reploids were forced to leave earth in their colonial flotilla in the year 2235. During the time they floated through space in search of their own world, they corrected the bug that had caused the Maverick virus. Then, in the year 2350, they found their own great jewel to call home: Haven Prime.

The colony had a rather peaceful settling. The whole planet, discounting the poles, was tropical. Complete with beautiful oceans, beaches, the whole nine yards. It was paradise, a safe haven, hence the name. Though they were always on the watch for the force known as the Covenant, old and new. Along with space pirates, and other invading riffraff. This had caused them to team up with another planet in the star cluster. Canisia, home of a cat-like species called the Canisians. The feline resemblance was very close; they had fur, along with various colored manes where there would be regular hair, which they would wear in various styles. They slightly outmatched a human in height and build. They were a very technologically advanced species. Their first contact with the Canisians also brought them into contact with another species: The Saurgonans. They were a race of warm-blooded reptiles, also human like. They were gigantic however: A Saurgonan was always a foot or two taller than a Canisian, complete with whip-like tails, slit eyes and scaly skin that came in the usual shades of green, black, red, and other reptilian colors. They also had a technological edge. But then again, So did the Reploids. They had learned and invented many things since their exile from earth, all the way to their settling of Haven Prime. They even made their own version of a slip space engine; much more efficient than the human version, and faster than the Coveys, which prompted them to make their own star ships. This had also caused them to form their own government, and a coalition army with the Canisians and Saurgonans. It was known as the Outer Rim Colonial Alliance: ORCA for short.

The coalition members got along very well with each other since they united. They had even formed a council with representatives from each race. Which was what the Reploids were now considered to be: A race of living machines.

Axl stopped his ride chaser in a wide, open savanna. He felt the wind blow through his hair and across his face once more. He smiled at the sight of the bright-colored sunset. Haven Prime was so peaceful.

But that peace was soon to be shattered. His optics saw some sort of comet flying though the atmosphere. No, wait! It was some sort of warhead! Oh, god! He thought, panicking. Are we under attack?! And if so, by whom?! He Immediately gunned his chaser towards its trajectory, radioing the nearest ORCA patrol for anti missile action. But it was too late. The missile crashed shortly afterward, but there was no detonation as he expected. That's not right, he thought. What is going on? Where's the explosion? As he stopped at the crash site he saw the wrecked missile, he saw the reason.. It was intact! And inside it, was a stasis pod!

Axl then radioed his find to the approaching ORCA patrol. They were going to need medics.

* * *

**Cain Medical Facility.**

**Athena City, Ragnarok Continent.**

**02:30 HRS Local Time**

"Amazing!" Douglas exclaimed as he and Lifesaver treated and examined the occupant of the stasis pod. Douglas, a Reploid engineer, was having a field day with what they recovered. "This armor... it's made from a polymer compound alloy that allows it to absorb concentrated energy and store it in auxiliary power cells! And his cybernetics, they seem to be for target analysts and requisition! He also has a wireless backup nervous system with his cybernetics, and his muscle tissue is composed of a bio-synthetic, giving him much more strength! This being was clearly engineered!"

"Indeed." Lifesaver argeed, sounding less than enthusiastic. This was nothing new for him.

"But where did he come from?" Axl asked, curious. "Do you have any information?"

"Apparently, he came from Earth." Ziegler, a Saurgonan technician said, looking over the salvaged remains of the pod. He was intrigued. "The computer of this pod has more than telemetry data in it. Looks like it's encrypted with a human code... Interesting. The human's name is Alpha, according to these computer records. He is part of the United National Space Command of Earth's Colonies. Part of something called Project: Umbra. Wait a minute..." He opened a compartment in the pod. "There's a chip in here containing an AI construct! Perhaps it has more answers... We'll need to take it, along with everything else, to the Thomas Light research center to learn more, though. This medical facility doesn't have the required equipment for the task."

Axl nodded. "I was planning to go there. X and Zero should be done with their rebuilds, anyway."

* * *

**Thomas Light Science Center**

**Athena City**

**03:30 HRS local time.**

X walked around the center with Zero. They both had the memories of their predecessors, and were still trying to get used to the fact that they now had their own world to call home. They just had an upload of all the recent events, and were still processing it. But they were happy with what they were learning.

"I can't believe we've come this far, Zero." X smiled with joy as he looked out a window at the flying cars that zigzagged around the city.. "Just think of it: No more Mavericks, no more fighting each other. Just peace and unity!"

"Yep." Zero agreed. "Speaking of unity, I can't wait to see what the new government is like in practice. The ORCA Council will be interesting to see." He imagined the government's structure when the door to the room opened. Axl entered.

"Axl!" X greeted him with smile. "What's up?" He then noticed Axl had a worried look on his face, as if his blaster broke in the middle of a fight.

"X, Zero, we've got a problem." He then explained the stasis pod incident that happened not too long ago, and what they learned from the pod.

"A Cyborg soldier from earth? What's he doing way out here?" Zero questioned, optics wide.

"We learned from the AI construct in the pod, known as Arco, that humanity is at war with the force known as the New-Covenant." Axl explained. "The soldier is part of a program called Project: Umbra. His name is Alpha, but we can't get any more specifics from Arco; he's rather feisty and a bit moody at the moment. He says the information is restricted and classified. We can't crack his code to get to the information, either. Arco keeps changing the bypass algorithms so we can't get in, and he won't give us any data without proper approval from the soldier. He's rather upset, too. All we know is that the pod was jettisoned from a ship under attack named the _Patriot_, so that the New-Covenant couldn't acquire the soldier. This happened six weeks ago, according to the pod's chronological computers. It was a last-ditch effort to keep Alpha out of enemy hands."

"And what about this 'Alpha?' Is he awake?" X asked, his smile long-faded. He was now worried as well.

"Yes, but he's completely clueless." Axl answered, shaking his head. "Apparently, his designers only had time to develop, build, and program him. All he has are combat programs and tactical files, along with the armor that came in the pod. He has no real training, or experiences. Arco is explaining things to him now."

"Then we'll need to train him in combat. He'll need to know how to fight, especially if the New-Covenant comes here to look for him." X said.

"We could put him through the ORCA marine program." Zero recommended. "And if Arco permits it, we could improve his armor designs. His makers might be surprised by some of the stuff we could now throw in."

"Arco was hoping you'd say something like that." Axl smiled. "We're running the request through the council now. They're still deliberating."

"Then let's hope they all come to an agreement." Zero said. "And quickly."

* * *

**ORCA Council Chambers**

**Theron Base, Haven Prime's moon.**

**05:30 Hours**

Councilor Signas, clad in his military jeweled blue and red overcoat, continued his frustrating debate with the other Councilors, Kimbaro Arkimane of Canisia, and Seth Zatorak of Saurgonios about the pod.  
Kimbaro was like a lion, a beard tied into his wild, red mane. His fur was a dark brown, and he was built, even for a Canisian. His outfit was like that of an armored native American form earth, with a lot of modern touches. He wore plated chaps, greaves and armored boots. He also wore loose plates on his torso, with thick metal gauntlets, on his wrists. One of them had a holographic touchscreen on it for com links, a plated cape and ceremonial sword complete the outfit. He used to be a soldier, and frankly, that's how he preferred things. But he didn't turn down the request for councilor of his world, for he felt that would be turning his back on his own people.

Seth Zatorak also had a large build, and when standing, towered over Kimbaro at seven and a half feet, skin a dark green with red spots. His outfit was more modern: A thick, skin-tight suit with armor plates all over. Some parts, like the shoulder and knee plates, had studded spikes. A decorative pistol sheathed on his hip. He was also former military, but accepted council out of concern for his people's protection.

"We shouldn't just sit around and wait for him to be found!" Signas continued to argue his point. "We should prepare for possible hostilities! Who knows what humanity's been up to since the past couple centuries? And the New-Covenant these days is underhanded and too well-equipped. They're more of a threat than you realize." He gave Kimbaro a leer.

"A threat to the Humans, Councilor, not to ORCA." Kimbaro countered, not intimidated. "Our stealth scouts have been on the lookout since we received your message about this said prototype, and not one Covenant ship, old or new, has been spotted on the borders yet. Even if they do come, we will be prepared. Our Fleet makes up at least half of ORCA's Armadas, and we've just finished refitting the capitol ships and cruisers with the new particle beam cannons and Super-Scram Rail Guns our co-allied scientists have developed. If they do come, they'll have a hell of a fight on their hands, not to mention heavy casualties."

"With all due respect, Councilor Arkimane, the question is not if the come. It's when." Seth Zatorak flicked his snake-like tongue in paranoia. "In case you forgot about the little Forerunner Ring in orbit of the Hoc system's gas giant, Tenuzia that we had to help camouflage when the Reploids discovered the system. Intelligence reports this Covenant, both old and new, has an interest in the Forerunners, and not in the good way. If they activated that ring, the destruction it would cause would stretch far beyond our boarders."  
"I understand your concerns, and I agree with you on the ring issue, Councilor Zatorak." Arkimane reassured. "Therefore, I've ordered an entire battle station, Kirtus Major and it's fighter squadrons, moved to Tenuzia's orbit. It's already on its way, and it will also be camouflaged so that even if they find the ring, they'll still have to fight for it."

Signas sighed, relived that they were taking some preventive measures. "We would greatly welcome the arrival of the station into our system." He said warmly. "It would make a good training facility and haven for this prototype as well."

"Then it's settled." Councilor Arkimane said. "When the station arrives, we will have it stocked with the best soldiers and operatives from each of our factions. There, we will train the prototype in combat and stealth, as it's designed, and give it some much-needed upgrades. If your creators, the humans, are as you describe, they are very behind in technology."

"I have no argument with that." Signas responded.

"Neither do I." Zatorak agreed. "I will also personally oversee possible upgrades to this prototype."

"Then it's settled." Kimbaro said. "We shall begin his training at once, along with research and development. This meeting of the ORCA Council is adjourned."


	2. Retrieval

**CHAPTER 2**

**RETREIVAL**

**Covenant Holy City **_**White Dawn**_

**Fleet of Vengeful Fury**

**Tenth Age of Reclamation (October 15th 2562)**

**Time: 15:30 HRS**

The Prophets of Passion, Vengeance, and Wisdom patiently awaited the arrival of their two Supreme commanders: Freyrbrand the Brute, and Kel'to Renfrasse' the Elite. They had discovered the location of the missing human abomination: The Reaper, and were going to send two of their fleets to capture it.

Freyrbrand was the blood brother of the late Tartarus: The white Albino Brute wore thick, plated armor complete with shield generators over his shaggy white fur. A custom gravity hammer on his back completed the intimidating look. His bulk towered over even the toughest Brutes. His face carried multiple scars, and his right eye had gone blind due to an injury. He preferred ground combat to ship tactics, and his home was the battlefield.

Kel'to Renfrausse', the Elite Supreme commander, was the exact opposite tactic wise, and led the Elite Sepratist's mighty armadas against the humans and any heretics. His skin, covered by his new-style Platinum-color armor and Blood-red cape, was the usual shade of dark gray, His eyes were dark, cold spheres.

The Prophets were clearly aware of their differences in strategy, but both of them would be needed to capture the Reaper, as well as deal with the local rumor of a holy ring.

Freyrbrand and Kel'to then walked into the chamber. The Council murmured in awe.

The new Prophets' prepared to give their blessing to aid them in abolishing this human curse.

* * *

**UNSC Star ship **_**Pillar of Winter**_

_**Nagasaki-**_**Class Dreadnought**

**USNC First Fleet**

**Sol System**

**Date: October 15th, 2562**

**16:00 HRS Local time**

In his quarters, Fleet Admiral Marcus Creed looked through the reports, annoyed and disgusted. He was Hispanic-born, native to earth. Jet-black hair with occasional spots of gray covered his head in a military cut. At 18, he applied for the UNSC Navy. Over the years, through hard work, determination, and careful thinking, worked his way up. Now, he was 42, and a fleet admiral. Throughout the Navy, he was short-tempered and aggressive. He had an indomitable determination, which earned him the respect of his superiors, and his rank, though he had the tendency to crack the whip over his lower subordinates too often.

A brilliant strategist and deadly tactician, he commanded the fleet that first arrived as backup at Mercuris. Thanks to his bold, yet risky strategy, they managed to evacuate most of the colony when the Coveys hit it two years ago. Sadly, there was one blemish on his career: The missing Umbra Prototype. Right now he was sifting through reports on where the stasis pod's trajectory could have taken it. He groaned. He hated paperwork. In his opinion, a proper Admiral should be commanding and organizing his fleets, not sifting through reports behind a desk.

Because of this, he always insisted he remain on a star ship, using it as a command center. His most recent, the _Nagasaki_-class Dreadnought, _Pillar of Winter_, was his personal favorite of all time. The dreadnought was twice the size of the _Spirit of Fire_, with firepower to boot. Yet it retained it's resemblance to it's sister classes, the _Halcyon _and _Marathon_-class cruisers_. _It had not just one, not two, but seven main mac cannons, and was armed to the teeth with various gun and missile batteries. It carried ten planetary fusion rockets, and several invasion divisions, among other things. Currently, the Pillar of Winter was under the command of Creed's Flag Captain, Massey Hawk. Also known as Black hawk.

However, Hawk was everything but his flag captain, the man's real identity was far more sinister. He was the UNSC deepest, gravest secret. Code named: The Cerberus. A super soldier made to be totally unstoppable; dangerous in everything he did. Hell, his middle name should have been danger. The least dangerous aspect of his existence was that he was the current head of the office of naval intelligence, or ONI. The man stood at over eight feet tall, and his hair was a golden blonde. Due to his genetic engineering, he never aged passed twenty-five. He was highly intelligent and was as good at killing his enemies as he was as gathering intelligence on them. He had an aura of command around him at all times with a gaze that would invoke fear into even the most hardened of Spartans.

Many who had the honor of fighting alongside him knew he was a lethal force, and at times, a cold commander. The Covenant thought him as "The Black Devil." Creed somehow knew Hawk sensed the fall of Harvest before it happened, but even he did not know how many questionable operations he served in, or commanded for that matter. He even sent Master Chief, whom had only recently been recovered, out with just a mere clone of his AI: Cortana. He purposely withheld her, helping her through her rampancy. He didn't even tell the Chief Cortana was still alive. Cortana was now stable, and was the new AI in charge of the _Pillar of Winter__, her existance now classified._ As for his relationship with Creed, they were like brothers. Somehow, fate always seemed to bring the two together on assignment, even into battles. One would happily die defending the other. The Two of them made an unstoppable team.

Creed was looking through the reports when an officer came in with a new one. Creed rolled his eyes and looked at it. Then, his eyes widened, lighting up with surprise and relief. This was what he was looking for! The Prototype had been tracked down! He called Hawk to his cabin, anxious to relay the good news.

"Are you sure this is accurate, Marcus?" Hawk asked, sitting in a chair across from Creed at his desk. He didn't want this to be a flunk.

"Affirmative. Cortana had the report checked twice before forwarding it to me." Marcus answered, taking a swig from his coffee mug. "He's somewhere in the Sentry Omega star cluster. Cortana's narrowed it down to one star: Hoc, ironically."

"Well, you know me: I don't like second guessing." Cortana appeared on a holo panel, smiling as she radiated her usual violet hue.

"Whatever you say, blue." Black hawk spoke, referring to Cortana.

Black hawk looked up at his old friend, Creed. His gaze unyielding as steel. It made Creed shake in his boots.

"Let's bring him back home then, shall we Admiral?" Black hawk said with a voice as cold as the void of space itself. "Cortana, set the ship on a course for these coordinates. Maximum speed."

* * *

**Covenant Carrier **_**Shadow of Intent**_

**Former Colony Reach**

**Tenth Age of Reclamation (October 15th, 2562)**

**Rendezvous with Leginonary Alliance Clan Cruiser **_**Blade of the Heavens**_

**Local Time: 17:30 HRS**

Thel' Vadam the Arbiter, greeted his old friend Uzhe' Nostrom as he boarded the _Intent_. Also known as Nova, he was a survivor of Reach. Though he was a bit leaner than the Arbiter, he could still match him. Nova had the nobility of a knight, and still wore the Ultra armor from his era. It was black, decorated with red decals, highly modified and upgraded. He carried a special Crimson Energy Sword as his signature weapon: One of the special swords awarded as a great honor in Sangheili Culture. Clearly a serious tactician.

"It's been a long time old friend. You got my message?" He asked Nova.

"Sadly, Yes." Nova answered. "I still can't believe that fool, Kel'to managed to get away from you, with fifteen-thousand of our forces. Just when you got back, and things were starting to look up."

"Well, nothing is ever easy now, is it?" Another officer said. "Even with news that our old friend has come across."

"And what news would that be?" Nova asked, a little irritated as they walked across the deck to a lift.

"Well, the humans have been playing god again, coming up with something to replace the Demon, with what the New-Covenant call, 'the Reaper.' Built from stolen tech as usual. They've only made one so far, and thanks to a certain planetary invasion by the New-Covenant, it went missing: Now we think we've found it, and it's a race to get it before the New-Covenant so that we can aid the humans in their renewed struggle."

"What's so special about this 'Reaper'?" Nova questioned as the lift started to rise to the bridge.

"It's an assassination unit." Arbiter answered. "Created for only one purpose, one art: To kill, silently and without mercy. We've tracked it down to a remote system in the outer territories, but don't know what to expect." His eyes spelled out trouble. "Intelligence is scarce in the region, even for us."

"Scarce? Why?" Nova prodded.

"Because each scout ship sent to the system never reports back. That's how we know it's there. Something is trying to hide it. And we're going in to find it." The Arbiter answered.

"Then I hope we're not too late." Nova said as the lift stopped at the bridge.

#

**Kirtus Major battle station**

**Sparring Dome**

**October 20th, 2562**

**Local Time: 07:00 HRS**

The Rooftop Area of the Kirtus Major Station was a wide-open transparent dome that looked out into space. Rows of seats circled the center, which was the size of two basketball courts. It used to be an arena before the facility was moved to the Hoc star system. It was still used for it's intended purpose, only now it was for monitored training exercises for the prototype soldier, Alpha.

Right now, Zero was watching Alpha spar with Councilor Kimbaro, whom liked to keep his combat skills up to par with regular sessions with ORCA soldiers. Alpha, however, was like nothing the Canisian faced before. He could quickly adapt to changing circumstances and sometimes even predict his moves. As his claymore clashed time and again with Alpha's katana, Kimbaro couldn't help but admire his opponent for his skill and finesse. He had a knack for the blade, as with any weapon he wielded. As he jabbed and parried his sword, he was one with his weapon. His movements were of _varying human sword techniques, all combined into one style. His strikes and blocks were p_owerful, quick, and effective. But Kimbaro always stayed a step ahead. He drove his blade to the inside of Alpha's hand, whipping the blade clean out of his grasp without causing a single cut. He then stopped his sword at Alpha's face, inches from the blade.

"Alas!" He exclaimed. "I win again. Good training session, Alpha. You're improving. You actually had me on my toes that time." He sheathed his claymore, as Alpha walked over and picked up his katana.

"Thank you, sir." Alpha slid his sword back into its sheath. The Councilor, despite his position, still hadn't lost his military edge. Oh well, he thought. I need to go test the new armor propulsion system anyway.

But his time for further testing and upgrades had run out.


	3. Capture

**CHAPTER 3**

**CAPTURE**

**New-Covenant Corvette **_**Silent Storm**_

**Edge of Hoc system**

**08:00 HRS**

**October 21st, 2562**

Captain Gre'lar Renfrausse' was not happy. But then again, who would be after their home colony was declared a heretic world and burned? No one.

Even though he knew it was true, he still didn't want to accept it. _Signet of Grace_ had a population of twelve-billion, and he was in a way, responsible. The Prophet's Council didn't blame him for it, but he still felt it was his fault. He kept silent about his involvement with the local heretics, and that silence had cost all of those lives. It was tough to stay sane with the fact that he had twelve-billion of his own people dead on his shoulders.

Because of this, he spent much of his time alone when not on assignments given to him by his older brother Kel'to. When he was with others, he barely communicated. He only followed orders, gave them to his lower subordinates, and nothing else. Because of this, the Prophets decided to make him part of an infiltration unit on the _Silent Storm_, as silence and obedience got many there, along with a good combat record.

They believed they had finally found the Reaper. The greatest human abomination in existence. Somewhere on a world with living machines that resembled humans.

Gre'lar's infiltration regiment was going to go in and see if this was true. If it was, then they would call in a fleet and cleanse the system clean. That meant more lives he would be responsible for.

He could already tell this would be a bad day. It was only going to get worse as they didn't detect the approaching vessel that was following them until it was too late.

_**Retribution**_

_**Revolution**_**-class ORCA stealth frigate**

**Edge of Hoc system**

**08:00**

Arco was a more than annoyed when _Retribution's _sensors picked up a New-Covenant Corvette on the edge of the system after they had returned from a shakedown. But then again, so was the captain. And who wouldn't be? After all, the New-Covenant wasn't really a welcome presence in any system.

"Have we been detected?" Captain Tiberius Arkimane asked.

"No, sir." Arco answered. "The stealth drive is working perfectly. They are not even aware of our approach."

The captain grinned. They had the advantage. "Then load the SSR Gun. Target their engines, and fire."

"Gladly." Arco grinned. The ship aligned it's SSR Gun, and fired a mass-accelerated shot at the New-Covenant ship that sent it reeling. The shot impacted the hull, going straight through their aft shields as if they weren't even there. Then, the shell exploded violently like a giant grenade straight on impact of the hull. The ship was sent spinning on its axis, pin wheeling out of control.

"Direct hit." Arco smiled. "Their engines are out of commission, and so is their main power supply."

Tiberius Arkimane, smiled a carnivorous grin. He made a motion with his fingers, symbolizing the shot of a gun. "Boom. Excellent shot. Now let's take out their long-range communications."

Several more shots rang out from _Retribution_, dismembering the Corvette yet again as debris flew across the view of the outside viewports.

"Their dead in the water." Arco said.

"Good." Tiberius chuckled. "Arco, activate your cyber warfare combat suites. I want to know what's on that ship before we go any further."

Arco held his head, as if in thought. "I'm in their systems. Checking... Hmm... Oh, my! We've got quite a catch on our hands, Tiberius! According to their records, this is the _Silent Storm_, one of their infiltration ships. It has some of their most renown warriors."

Tiberius scoffed. "I wouldn't call them that. What are they doing here?"

"One moment. Let me look into their records... Oh my. They're here looking for 'the missing package' if you get my meaning."

Tiberius' joy then changed to worry. If they suspected Alpha was here, there would be more ships coming after this one. "Ready boarding parties to capture their captain. Everything else on that ship is expendable. Contact the council. Tell them that we have some 'prisoners of war' incoming to Haven Prime, and ready the brig for interrogation. The young one will want to see this..."

* * *

**ORCA Special ops training facility**

**Haven Prime**

**09:00 HRS**

Alpha looked through the scope of the sniper rifle, finger set on the trigger. His targets were in sight. He had not been detected yet. He locked the target in his cross hairs, his poise and posture as still and silent as night itself. The active cam cloak system rendered him invisible, no one could see him. It was time. He pulled the trigger. The rifle cracked as it sent a bullet sizzling straight through his designated target. It was done. He immediately retreated, the exercise complete, exiting the combat zone without detection.

"Well done!" Seth said, applauding the performance. "Your new assassination protocols served you well. You performance exceeded my expectations. But always remember to be vigilant. You never know what's around the next corner. Remember this."

"Understood, Councilor." Alpha nodded. He then went to converse with X, Zero, and Axl.

"That was.. Wow! Just... Wow!" Axl exclaimed. "What a great shot!"

"Thanks." Alpha said.

"Looks like the new protocols work." Zero said, though not as thrilled. "I've seen X pull of similar shots. Good work."

"Remember these techniques." X cautioned. "You'll need them someday."

Seth Zatorak's communicator then beeped. He pressed a button on his wrist bracer. "Yes?"

"Seth, It's Tiberius. We picked up another New-Covenant ship trying to get into the system again. We've captured it's captain, and have him incapacitated. We're nearing Haven Prime's orbital dock. I thought you'd want to know, since you're with Alpha right now. He'll need to see the face of his enemy."

"Agreed." Seth said. "We're on our way." He looked at Alpha and the others.

"Who was that?" X asked.

"Tiberius." Seth answered. "And he has company. Come with me, Alpha. You will need to see this..."

* * *

_**Retribution, **_**Haven Prime orbital space dock.**

**Brig**

**09:45**

Gre'lar started to stir again. He was knocked out cold by a weapon blast. Pain seared across his chest. He couldn't move. He was in torture restraints, laying down on a flat incline surface, greeted by the blueish-gray frame of an alien ship. It almost looked human in design, yet it seemed like something a machine would build. He looked around as his eyesight began to clear. He was in a room with florescent lights on the ceiling, surrounded by various torture instruments, He then saw one of his captors: A Canisian. Female. He remembered how they had studied about their rumored existence in the academy, but he never expected to see one in person.

"Was wondering if you were ever going to wake up. Looks like this is not your lucky day..." The Canisian purred, walking in a seductive way around him.

Gre'lar grolwed, pulling against the metal cuffs that bound him down to the incline. "I don't believe in luck. You will let me go if you know what's good for you..."

That comment earned Gre'lar a punch in the face. He could feel blood run from one of his mandibles.

"I recommend you behave. _Don't_ get mouthy, Sangheili. _You're_ not in charge." The Canisian hissed, showing her feline, saber-like teeth.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't harboring the abomination. The Reaper." Gre'lar growled back, just as ferocious.

The Canisian laughed, turning her back him. "You're still forgetting who's in charge right now. Sawtooth~!" She called.

And in through the door, walked a Saurgonan.

* * *

Seth's anger was boiling hot as he entered the room. Here, was one of the monsters that was part of the faction that killed Alpha's creator, Doctor Friedman. Someone he'd never know. Someone who was innocent. Elites always seemed to bother him, even more so in person, especially after Arco told him they were involved in the attack on the _Patriot. _Nefertiti Arkimane had given the Elite a good punch across the jaw, leaving some blood running from his mandibles.

"He's all yours." Nefertiti smiled. Her tail flickered against his leg plates seductively as she walked out. Nefertiti, always the flirt. Seth went and picked up a remote on a nearby table, then turned to the Elite, eyes ablaze with unbridled rage.

"You will tell me what I want to know, Sangheili." Seth said, flipping a switch. There was an electric whine, as if something was powering up, charging with power. Next, Gre'lar's body convulsed with electricity for a couple of moments, he roared in pain before Seth flicked the switch back off.

"Here's how it's going to go." Seth explained. "If you don't give me an honest answer I will jack-up the charge for each lie. So don't lie. Trust me, I can tell if you're lying or not in more ways than one. Now, what's the position of your closest fleet?"

The Elite caught his breath, trying to shake off the shock. "What's that creative human expression... Up your ass and around the corner?"

Seth turned a dial on the remote, then flipped the switch again, watching the Elite pull and writhe against his restraints, trying to get out before he got zapped again, He didn't succeed. Seth watched with satisfaction as pain shot through the alien's body again, this time, more intense judging by his yells. No doubt the Elite felt like his body was being fried!

"That's only 25% more than last time." Seth said, as the Elite heaved to catch his breath. "Give me another smart-mouthed answer, and I will double the charge. Where is your closest fleet?"

"I will not talk... Not to you... or anyone else. You can try to break me... But I won't give in..." The Elite's mandibles formed a sick, yet exhausted grin.

Seth shook his head. "Then I guess your screams of pain will have to suffice. Don't say I didn't give you a chance." He said, an icy chill in his voice. He then maxed out the power, turned on the remote. The machinery charged up, and released a final, agonizing charge. Seth watched the suffering Elite scream and writhe in agony as he was electrocuted to the point of unconsciousness. Seth then walked out of the room.

* * *

Gre'lar groaned. He opened his eyes. His body ached all over. The blue-gray metallic walls of his holding cell were the only things that greeted him. He lifted his arms to find that he was still in the matching torture restraints of his cell. _Why am I still alive?_ The thought exhausted him. Gre'lar was snapped out of his thought when the door to his cell opened. He snarled his greeting. "_Reaper._"

* * *

Alpha looked at the captured Elite. The red and silver armor was battered and damaged. He could make out faint customizations within the harness. The full extent he wouldn't know because of the damage. He saw the faint glow of cybernetic optic around the Elite's eyes. He couldn't help but feel they were much like his own.

The Elite growled at him. Alpha thought the Elite said something but he couldn't make it out. It obvious the alien burned with rage under the surface. It held it's anger back with precise disciplined control. The Elite was obviously well trained to be able to exert such control and yet still remain utterly intimidating. Alpha wondered if this was what the old Elites were like in the old war, the one he missed out on. He knew just from looking at the creature that he was dealing with a whole new kind of covey that he was used to.

Alpha's thoughts were interrupted. "Aren't you going to kill me?" The Elite spoke with a deep voice in English. Alpha could have sworn he heard a chuckle at the end of the question.

Alpha looked at the Elite. "Why do you think that?" Alpha smirked.

The Elite rewarded Alpha with a growl. Alpha heard the metal bindings on the Elite's arms creak. It seemed like the metal was barely holding the alien back. Alpha knew if those bindings were freed, the Elite would rip him in two. "Don't play me for a fool! We call you the Reaper! The taker of lives! You are a murder! A monster!" The Elite roared.

Alpha gave the Elite a cold faced smirk. He's heard that before and not just from his enemies. It was his job, his duty to kill. He knew fully what he was, and this Elite saying it to him like it would hurt him would do little to change the fact. Sure, he regrets the killing, only after the fact that he killed. However that little fact, he will keep to himself. Better to let the Alien think of him as a monster for now. He was here for one thing only, information.

"Aren't you going to talk? Are you really as cold as they say?" Gre'lar hissed.

Alpha took a step closer to the Elite. He stared at the alien with cool eyes and a calm expression. He felt nothing for the creature in front of him. This Elite will soon realize that if anyone is going to have their emotions played with, it will be his own. "What about you, Gre'lar?" Alpha saw the momentary shock in the Elite's eyes. "Ah yes, I know about you. Savior of the colony Signet of Grace." Alpha cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Funny wasn't that colony glassed by its own people?" Alpha chuckled. "Calling me a monster, well as they say it the facts speak for themselves. I don't kill my own." Alpha whispered. "Don't worry big fella, I know the truth as well."

Alpha stared at Gre'lar. He watched the emotion play across the Alien's face. He saw anger, regret, remorse and grief. He was getting to him. He finally got under the Alien's skin. "How could you possibly know that?" The Elite snarled.

Alpha chuckled. That was for him to know and for the Elite to never find out. "A little bird told me." He had a change of heart when he said that. "Actually..." Alpha pointed at the Gre'lar's arm casually.

Gre'lar looked down and Alpha saw his eyes widen. Alpha looked at the IV that was protruding from the Elite's antecubital area of his elbow. The needle went right through the Gre'lar's nano suit. "Truth serum." Alpha explained. He faintly remembered that Blackhawk hated truth serum, always said it took out the fun. Alpha didn't agree with that statement in the slightest. "We had to have it pumped in you for a while. To get the information. Nine hours, after that we sedated you. Sad that it came to that." Alpha shrugged casually.

The Elite growled and struggled against the restraints in fury. "Save your sympathy murderer, you could have killed me!"

Alpha didn't feel any sympathy. He couldn't afford to feel kind for his enemy. He needed to get into his enemy's head. Figure out what he was thinking. He will gladly play the monster for this creature. What Alpha felt in his private time, was _his_ business. Alpha sighed. "You know, I was hoping after knowing the truth, that you could be turned around. Like the Arbiter. He was a hero to your people, if I remember correctly."

Alpha saw Gre'lar look to the floor. The Elite closed his eyes as if in pain. _Looks like I struck home again._ The thought echoed in Alpha's head. He knew this would be the perfect time to set in his hook. It was time to make the Elite think.

"You may not be quick to understand, Gre'lar, but Haven Prime and it's people don't want anything to do with you, or the war with humanity, and quite frankly, neither do I." Alpha continued, cold steel in his voice, his face inches away from Gre'lar's. He could smell the Elite's stale breath. "So far, Haven Prime has remained out of bounds. We wish to keep it that way. Just remember, you're not the only one with a planet of pain on your shoulders."

Alpha smirked and walked out of the cell. Now all he would have to do is wait and see what Gre'lar would do next.

He walked out to meet with Seth Zatorak

"Was that what you wanted me to see?" Alpha asked. "Doesn't seem too threatening to me. I could have popped him right there."

"That's the enemy, Alpha." Seth's response was as sharp as knives. "You will grow to understand in time. After all, you've never seen them at your doorstep, and hopefully never will..."

That hope was dashed by the ship going to red alert.

"All hands to battle stations! Incoming New-Covenant Craft! All officers are to report to their combat stations! General Quarters! General Quarters! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!"


	4. Into the Battle!

**CHAPTER 4**

**INTO THE BATTLE!**

"Defense fleet status!" Tiberius snapped with agitation.

"Defense fleet is in formation, ready to attack or defend! Orbital weapon platforms are on standby!" Tactical reported, the console display ablaze with various incoming targets. "I'm reading at least several dozen New-Covenant Carriers. They match the defense fleet in numbers!"

Tiberius' features formed a frown as Seth and Alpha walked onto the Bridge out of the lift.

"This isn't going to be easy, Seth." He said, rotating the over-sized command chair in the center of the bridge to face them. "They can match the fleet in numbers, and that's bad enough. They'll probably try suicide maneuvers with smaller craft."

"Then we will have to match them ship-to-ship. Order the fleet's fighter squadrons to sortie and launch." Seth said. "That will keep them off of the bigger ships for a while."

"But for how long?" Tiberius asked. "You know how overzealous they are! They won't stop until they find what they're looking for!" He motioned to Alpha.

"Ships are approaching visual range." Tactical reported.

Tiberius rotated the captain's chair back to the front. "Open the main view ports."

Armor then slid back from the forward parts of the ship, revealing thick glass around the forward frames of the bridge. The New-Covenant fleet ship's were massive in size! They were super carriers!

"It's an invasion army!" Tiberius glared at the opposing ships.

Seth then knew they were now in trouble. The New-Covenant super carriers could carry ships the size of small destroyers! Things had just become somewhat one-sided.

"I'm taking one of our drop ships down to Theron base." Seth turned back into the lift. "Cover my back, Tiberius. We need to Evacuate the Council before it's too late!"

"What about Haven?" Tiberius asked. "We can't just sacrifice it! This is where some of our best tech, weapons, and research comes from!"

"Then we will fight for it to the last man!" Seth snapped. "You know how it works! But without leaders, we will lose this fight! The council now is our top priority!"

"I'm going with you. Let's take _Hero's Blade_." Alpha recommended, walking up beside Seth. "She's the new prototype I developed. I've just finished tests on her, and she passed with flying colors. She'll get us through, Councilor."

"Very well. You'll go with me, but I don't want you taking a step off of that ship." Seth said. He then turned to Tiberius with a surprising order. "If I'm not back in one piece with the rest of the council, and things start to go bad, retreat to Canisia and have our forces re-group from there. As of now, I'm giving you a field commission of Fleet Admiral."

Tiberius was surprised by this order. He was being ordered that if he didn't return alive with the council, to just abandon Haven Prime and re-group! He was being ordered not just to abandon Seth if he died, but to abandon his long-time friend, and in a way, mentor.

"...Affirmative. We've got your back, Seth." Tiberius said after a hesitant silence as the lift closed.

_Hero's Blade_

Prototype Light Dropship

Cockpit

Shuttle bay of _Retribution_.

"Internal power enabled. External power link disabled. Astrogation systems enabled." Alpha went through the launch checklist. "Primary weapons enabled. Neural interface on-line." Alpha took a neural band attached to the back of the pilot's seat and slid it across his eyes around his head. "Micro-Missile launcher primed. Life support to enable. Targeting systems online. Basic interfaces on-line." The cockpit's instruments lit up, displaying various data on several screens. Buttons were lit with LED's, and Holopanels popped up around them, displaying ship performance and sensory data. Seth was impressed. He knew Alpha had built a ship, but didn't expect it to have all the advancements of an advanced warship. Sentrilium Lasers, Micro missiles, mine dispensers... This thing was built to deliver a bite.

Alpha finished his checklist. "All systems go." He reported to _Retribution _control.

"Acknowledged. All systems are go. Bay doors open. Rail launch system primed and ready. You are clear to Disembark, Hero's Blade." Control said over the radio.

Alpha then throttled up the ship. Her engines spooled up, and were blasting out fumes. _Hero's Blade_ was ready. "Control, catapult launch now!"

Seth and Alpha were temporarily thrown back into their seats as the rail system spat them out of _Retribution's_ launch bay. The Centrifugal forces were only temporary, as the G-Diffuser kicked in. Alpha then opened up the throttle, heading towards Theron. The New-Covenant ships had already started to fire on the fleet. The Battle for Haven Prime had begun.

"Hang on, Councilor! This looks like it will be a bumpy ride!" Alpha said as he maneuvered _Hero's Blade_ through the allied fleet, weaving in and out between the larger cruisers and dreadnoughts. Several banshees then went after _Hero's Blade_, trying to go in for a target lock.

"Engaging turret auto-fire program..." One of Alpha's hands went to a touchscreen on the instrument display, fingers gliding across it as he activated the ship's turrets. The guns then went active, shooting down the hostile pursuing craft with blue laser beams. Seth would be impressed, if he wasn't preoccupied with monitoring the defense fleet's numbers. Would they be able to hold on to Haven? Or would they be forced to retreat, as he feared?

He was forced to change his priorities as Theron came into view. There was a New-Covenant corvette parked right above it!

"Think we can drive that corvette away from the moon?" Seth asked.

"Possibly." Alpha answered. "There's only one way to find out for sure, though. Fighter wing Gamma, converge on my co-ordinates!" With that, he engaged the afterburners.

* * *

ORCA Frigate_ Retribution_

Meanwhile, Grelar was in the process of trying to get out of his restraints. He'd need to get armaments if he was going to take on the Reaper. Let it never be said he would go down without an honorable death; Without a fight.

He then unclenched his fists. Struggling against these metal cuffs and steel-fiber belts was futile. He couldn't break them no matter how hard he tried. He then noticed that his hand was sliding through the cuff! The sweat from all those hours being locked in had made his wrists slick! He then straightened out his fingers, and pulled hard on one side. His hand was free! He then immediately used it to undo the rest of his restraints, pulling the sedative needle out of his arm. He fell to his knees, still weakened form the interrogation, but forced himself to stand. He grabbed a syringe, looking over some vials on a table in the room. They were sedative and execution cocktails. He loaded two syringes with one each and started to stealthily sneak through the corridors. Judging from his short experience with the Reaper, he followed his superiors' orders to the letter. Honor. Valor. Weaknesses that would be his downfall. All he had to do is take someone hostage, and the Reaper would be putty in his hands.

He already knew who would be the best hostage.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Kimbaro and Signas fought bravely with X, Zero, Axl, and the ORCA coalition soldiers. Kimbaro was slicing through them with an energy claymore, whilst sigans was using his arm buster cannon to strike from cover and range. X, Zero, and Axl were there as well, providing cover for the councilors. So far, these New-Covenant soldiers weren't making it easy on them. But they knew help was coming when they saw _Hero's Blade _dock outside the window. The other soldiers managing the base told them to go with X, Zero, and Axl to safety. If the circumstances were different, they would have protested, but given their status as council members, they had to go. Zero led the charge, with Axl and X bringing up the rear as plasma bolts and buster fire flew through the air. As they boarded _Hero's Blade_, Kimbaro caught a plasma blast in the shoulder from a charged plasma pistol. He was thrown on his back, but X heaved him up and dragged him on board _Hero's Blade_ as the hatch shut.

"Good save, X!" Kimbaro praised. "I owe you my life..."

"We can focus on that later!" Seth said, walking up. "Alpha, get us out of here! Jettison the docking ring!"

They heard a whoosh outside the sealed hatch as the docking ring jettisoned. The ship lurched temporarily as it took off, the G-diffuser kicking in once more. The group ran to the cockpit, seeing Alpha maneuver once again through the battling fleets.

"_Retribution,_ this is _Hero's Blade_! We have the ORCA council, and are returning to ship..." Alpha began.

"Negative, _Hero's Blade_!" Tiberius said, appearing on a screen above the main window. "_Retribution_ has been compromised! The prisoner is loose, I repeat..."  
At that moment, there was weapons fire on the screen. It went fuzzy. Then, they heard a scream. A female scream. Afterward, the screen cleared.

Gre'lar was standing there with Nefertiti locked in one of his arms, a syringe in his free hand stuck right in her neck.

"We meet again, Reaper." Gre'lar said. "The game has changed. So, shall we begin?"


	5. Unwise Descisions

**CHAPTER 5**

**UNWISE DESCISIONS**

Seth gritted his teeth! How the hell did he get loose?! What had happened?

"What's going on?" Kimbaro stepped forward, and saw the screen. He growled. Nefertiti was his daughter! She had received special training for combat! How did she let herself get into such a position?!

"I suppose next you'll be making demands?" Alpha asked, staying calm.

"Do I really need to cut to the chase?" Gre'lar purred. "You know what I want."

"Axl, mute audio. Take over flight controls." Alpha ordered. He did so.

"I'm only going to say this once, Alpha!" Signas snapped. "You are NOT negotiable!"

Alpha turned his chair to face the council members. "Who said anything about negotiating? I'm going in there to save the ship, and the councilor's daughter! You've been drilling combat skills into my head ever since I got here, now's a good time to use 'em, don't you think?"

Kimbaro looked at Alpha. "Are you certain you can stop him? He'll be expecting something like this."

"He shouldn't be that big of a problem, sir. I can handle it." Alpha answered. "The only catch is, he'll probably want me to go in unarmed, but I've been trained for this kind of thing."

After a pause, the councilor's nodded in agreement. "Very well."

Alpha then turned his chair back to face the controls, and the camera. "Resume audio, Axl." He ordered. Then, he took in a breath. "State your terms, Gre'lar."

"You will jettison from your current craft and head here, alone. I don't care if you have to do a spacewalk across the hull." Gre'lar said coldly. "Come alone, and unarmed. The ship will scan you for weapons when you come on board, so no trickery. For _her_ sake. After all, she doesn't have anything to do with this, does she?" Gre'lar nudged the side of Nefertiti's face with his head.

"Very well." Alpha said, acting as if he had given It a thought. "I will come alone, and unarmed. Expect to see me face-to-face soon. _Hero's Blade_ out."

He then cut transmission, then went to the cargo hold, sealing the door to the bridge behind him.

"He does know what he's doing, doesn't he?" Axl asked nervously as X took over the main controls.

"I certainly hope so." X said as he maneuvered for an approach on _Retribution_.

_**Hero's Blade**_

_**Docking Hatch**_

"You ready for this?" Alpha asked Zero as he put on and sealed his helmet.

"As I'll ever be." Zero said through his headset. "X, are we in position?"

"Affirmative, but this is crazy, Alpha!" X said, protesting. "Gre'lar is demanding you do the impossible! There's two battling fleets out there, and you expect to get out of this unscathed?"

"We have no choice, X." Alpha reminded, engaging his armor's life support system. "Zero, open the hatch!"

The hatch opened with a loud whoosh, and Alpha was sucked out into space, seeing the backdrop of battling starships and Haven Prime. He immediately activated his proton jetpack as he hurled towards _Retribution_ from the decompression. He needed to get out of the line of fire and find a docking hatch so he could get on board.

"Range to target: ten-thousand meters... eight-thousand... six-thousand..." His helmet computer counted down the distance from _Retribution's _hull. This was going to be a close shave. If any other New-Covenant ships locked on to him while he was out here and fired, he would be done for.

He used his armor thrusters to avoid some debris that was in his path. This was no cakewalk. He swore, they made this kind of thing look _so _much easier in those old earth movies...

"Five-thousand... Four-thousand..."

Several fighters went by, engines screaming and weapons blasting as they past. This happened more than once, as Alpha passed several squadrons. Banshees and RSF fighters were dog fighting with each other. Alpha aileron-rolled through the weapons fire, using armor thrusters to correct his pitch as he spied _Retribution's _docking bay, wide open. Dammit, there were probably boarding parties on board now, too! He went for the open bay.

"Three-thousand... Two-thousand... One-thousand..."

Alpha then brought his feet up to the hull that was fast approaching, and fired his jet-boots on full. He needed to brake, or he'd end up as a splotch on the hull. The under layer of his armor immediately tightened up around him to stop blood flow to the brain to prevent a red-out. He descended into the cargo bay slowly. His feet connected with the Metal-platted floor of the bay.

There were several jackals and a Brute standing in the bay. Armed.

Things just got a lot more complicated.

"He is here, Gre'lar." The brute said over a radio. Alpha looked around. If he chose to fight, this would be a no-contest unless he could get some weapons. He slowly raised his hands as the jackals pointed carbine rifles at him. He'd have to play along with this until he could get to Nefertiti.

"Re-pressurize the bay." The brute ordered. One of the jackals then went over to a console, and hit the proper button to close the bay door and re pressurize the bay. The bay door closed, sealing itself, and air hissed back in. After a few minutes, the console beeped. The bay now had a breathable atmosphere.

"Remove your helmet, Reaper!" The Brute ordered.

Dammit, Alpha thought. They aren't making this easy for me. He grudgingly removed his sealed helmet, and put it on the floor. He'd have to be ever cautious now. One shot to the head could kill him, if they got the chance.

"You will follow me to the bridge." The brute commanded. "This way."

Alpha started to followed the Brute. He was tall, even for his species. Sometimes, he had to bend his head down just to get through the ship's doorways. Alpha could tell this brute had a troubled past. He decided to ask some questions.

"What's your name?" Alpha asked as they continued to walk through the ship's bluish-grey colored corridors to the bow, where the bridge was located.

This caught the Brute off guard. "Why does it matter?"

"Well, if I'm going to die, which seems highly likely,I might as well know the name of someone who played a role in my downfall." Alpha answered in a simple-minded tone.

The Brute stopped, and looked at Alpha. Alpha could see something in his eyes; it clearly wasn't amusement, nor irritation. It was pain. A deep-rooted pain that burned in his eyes, his soul.

"...I am Kekarr, of the colony Metis." He said, turning around and walking again. "A colony that was burned long ago, when Heretics were trying to rise and claim the world as their own. You would call them 'freedom fighters,' inspired by your race. All I saw them as were fools. But enough of this. We will not speak of this again unless I wish it."

Alpha had heard that name before. Gre'lar talked about him like a good friend when he was under the truth serum. He wouldn't put it past him if they were really friends, though. After all, they shared similar backgrounds, similar pasts.

"So what is this to you? Revenge?" Alpha asked, pressing a little further.

"I'm just following orders." Kekarr answered.

They walked along the deck. The crew was still alive, alive, armed, and in a silent standoff behind cover with their New-Covey opponents as Alpha walked by with Kekarr. He gave them salutes with a wink to keep their spirits up as he walked past. After walking through the corridors of the ship, They got to the bridge. The doors slid open, revealing the situation.

Like Alpha had thought, they had Tiberius surrounded, tied up in his own chair with cable improvised from what appeared to be some of the ship's electronics. He was out cold. Gre'lar was standing next to the chair, the needle in his hand still in Nefertiti's neck.

"So, this is what you've been reduced to, Gre'lar." Alpha sighed as he walked on to the bridge. "Holding hostages in order to make demands that tilt the battle to your favor."

"I did what I had to," Gre'lar said coldly. "In times of war, you are forced to do things you don't want to."

"Like what I'm forced to do now." Alpha said with a cold smirk. "Nefertiti, I apologize in advance for this: Arco, activate the ship's internal defenses, authorization Alpha-Five-Nine-Beta-Tango. You know who to target."

Gre'lar literally received the shock of his life as he was electrocuted via security tiles on the floor. The bolts of electricity fed back through his armor, climbing up his body until he was engulfed in them! Kekkar and the other new-covenant soldiers received the same treatment. Granted, so did Nefertiti, though not as bad since she didn't have hardly any metal on her.. They all fell to the floor, but not before Alpha grabbed Gre'lar's arm and pulled the needle out of Nefertiti's neck.

Arco appeared on one of the bridge's holo-projectors, his green hue visible. "You remembered me!" He said with a smile.

"Hard to not remember." Alpha said, walking over to the helm after untying Tiberius from the chair as he started to wake. "What's the status of the ship?"

"Well, security measures are now active, so the security officers who are left from the raid should be cleaning everything up." Arco said.

"Good. Get a team of them up here. Have them drag the big one down to the brig, and have him put in maximum security, under sedative." Alpha said, using the wire Tiberius had been tied up with to restrain Gre'lar and his comrade. "As for Gre'lar, I need to make sure he has no more surprises in store for us."

"Done." Arco said. "Anything else?"

Alpha sat down at the helm, looking out the view ports, seeing the battle rage on.

"...Radio _Hero's Blade_ to dock with the nearest heavy cruiser. I'm laying in a course for the Halo. Let's give our old friends a warm welcome." Alpha finished with a smirk.

"Believe me, Alpha, I've already begun. " Arco finished.


	6. Blackened Angel

**CHAPTER 6**

**BLACKENED ANGEL**

**Covenant carrier ****_Shadow of Intent_**

**Asteroid Belt, Hoc System**

**12:15 Hours**

**October 21****st****, 2560**

Thel the Arbiter and Uhze watched as they started to close in on the world known as Haven Prime. The New-covenant was already here; as they closed in, they could see the fleet on their scanners. Strangely, one ship was retreating to where the gas giant was between the asteroid belt and Haven Prime.

"Why is that one retreating?" Uhze asked. "The battle's near the third planet, not the fourth..."

"Soon, the battle will revolve around the fourth planet, if our intelligence is correct." the Arbiter said.

With that, his suspicions were confirmed as a Halo uncloaked, along with a massive space station. Then, an alarm went off.

"Arbiter!" The ship commander said. "We have a human ship entering the system! It's a dreadnought!"

"No doubt they picked up their creation's trail." Arbiter said. "Open a communications channel with them. The last thing we need is to start fighting our allies..."

ORCA frigate _Retribution_

"Status!" Tiberius commanded.

_"_I'm bringing her in for a landing." Alpha said. "All hands, prepare for atmospheric entry."

The ship started to descend through the Halo's Atmosphere. Alpha could see entry flames around the hull. Luckily, _Retribution_ was designed for such maneuvers. Alpha then began to slow their descent with the ship's thrusters. A beep on the console told him that they had entered the atmosphere.

"I'm taking her in for a landing along a canyon. Deploying landing gear. Touching down..."

The ships lurched as Alpha guided it to ground.

"We've landed." Alpha said, looking at a console. "Engineering says It'll take at least two days to repair the damage the new-Coveys have caused."

"That is irrelevant. We need to get you out of the system." Tiberius punched up some commands on a holo-display connected to his chair. "I'm hailing the council to get you another mode of transport. _Retribution_ is out of the picture. You also need to take Arco with you. If the New-Covenant finds out about your upgrades through him, finds out about some of our most delicate research, then this war will already be over. Go out and find cover somewhere on the Halo. Use guerrilla tactics. Just don't let them catch you."

"Very well." Alpha said. He walked up to the mainframe that contained Arco's AI chip. "You ready, Arco?"

Arco looked around the ship's bridge with a look he used years ago. Once again, the ship was brand new, and he had to leave it. The AI sighed, closing his eyes. "...Alright, I'm ready." The AI's hologram then fizzled out.

Alpha pulled the AI chip out of the mainframe's slot, and put it in a chip slot near his eyepiece. "I'm sorry, I understand how you feel, Arco. But this needs to be done."

"Well, don't mind me. I'll just be hanging around inside your head." Arco said casually.

Alarms went off again.

"Prisoners have broke out of the brig! Repeat, prisoners have broke out of the brig!" Security yelled over the comm.

"Go through the canopy!" Tiberius said, pointing to the glass bubble that surrounded the bridge.. "We'll hold the line here! Remember: Find a way out of the system. If they can't find you, they can't win." Tiberius said. "Now get off this ship, and be quick about it! That's an order!"

"What about the councilor's daughter?" Alpha asked.

"Don't worry, I'll have her loaded on to a shuttle and have her taken to a secure location. The Halo has several bases on it run by RSF. She'll be safe, don't worry."

Alpha materialized a Softnose laser from his Item Storage Buffer, and shot a hole through the canopy. He turned to Tiberius.

"Good luck to you captain." Alpha said.

"No, good luck to you." Tiberius replied. "You'll need it more than I will."

With that, Alpha powered up his jets, flying out of the hole in the canopy and on to the surface of the Halo. He then kicked his jets up to full, speeding away from the damaged ship that was once his ark in the storm.

Tiberius got on the comm and ordered security to take Nefertiti to the shuttle bay and have her evacuated. Then, he got out a Shock Rifle from the bridge's gun locker, sat down in his chair, and waited for the inevitable.

Gre'lar and Kekaar got to the bridge to find the Canisian captain there, sitting in his chair. The other Canisian, the female, was gone. So was the Reaper, as Gre'lar saw from the shattered canopy.

"So, the Reaper now flees. How pathetic..." Kekkar said. "No more tricks up your sleeve, Canisian?"

"The 'Reaper' is gone. I see no need for trickery." The Captain said, not even turning the chair around. Gre'lar saw the captain had some sort of rifle in his hands. He was going to go down fighting, that he could tell."So if you're going to kill me, you might as well do it now. Supposed to be having a meeting with the engineers five decks below, I'd rather miss it."

Gre'lar got our a plasma pistol he acquired form a contraband locker. He was ready to shoot the Canisian, but hesitated. He was reliving an old memory. The memory when he had tried to escape from Signet of Grace with his consort. his mate, Zia'la. When it was being glassed by the New Covenant...

_"__Find them before they escape!" A Field Marshall yelled. Gre'lar was running with Zia'la down a corridor on a crippled civilain ship to the escape pods. They got to the room, and Gre'lar helped Zia'la into the escape pod, activating the automated launch sequence. He was getting into his when he saw the Field Marshall and several of his troops enter the room. The Marshall aimed a Needle Rifle at Gre'lar's pod! Dammit, they weren't ready to eject yet! _

_He then saw Zia'la get out of her pod! With great horror, she jumped in front of the needle rifle, just as the Marshall pulled the trigger!_

_"__ZIA'LA!" Gre'lar screamed. His escape pod then shut, and a force field formed between the pods and the Field Marshall. Zia'la, wounded, walked up to the escape pod, left hand clutching her abdomen, a blamite crysal sticking out of it. He already knew she wasn't going to make it. She walked up to the pod, laying her right hand over the transparent canopy that Gre'lar was pounding his fists against._

_"__Gre'lar... I beg of you... Live on, please... Do it for me..." She said. "...For all the people, on that planet... Promise me you'll give them a chance... to rest in peace... to be avenged..." _

_"__Zia'la!" Gre'lar cried. he pod's computer then beeped. It was ready to launch._

_"__Live, and die, with honor... Gre'lar Renfrausse..." With that, she fell down the the floor. The pod then jettisoned form the ship._

Gre'lar balled up his hands into fists. He would never forget that day.

"Zia'la..." He said. "I still remember what I promised you. For the people of Signet of Grace... For the people of this system, I promise you... _revenge!_"

With that, he jumped out through the canopy using his own jets, and began his hunt for the Reaper.


	7. Hunter Turned Hunted

**CHAPTER 7**

**HUNTER TURNED HUNTED**

Gre'lar sniffed the air. His eyes scanned the surrounding area, as he started to track down the Reaper, realizing how pure the air was. He realized he wasn't on any planet. No, he was on a sacred ring! He recognized the grass, the sandstone rock formations! They were just like in the holovids he saw when he was young! But how was this possible? There was no ring in this system...

Gre'lar shook off the thought, turning his focus back to finding the Reaper. His helmet sensors were picking up the afterburner trails of the Reaper's propulsion pack. Gre'lar activated his own propulsion pack, and followed the trail.

The trail ended at the edge of a shallow desert, maze-like canyon. Grel'ar dove into the canyon, following the trail to it's landing site. There was many craggy cliffs and outcroppings of rock, sand covering the canyon floor. There were many places the Reaper could hide.

"Come out of hiding, Reaper, and I'll make your death quick and painless!" Gre'lar roared. No response. Gre'lar relaxed, letting his hunting senses kick in. Before he was a new-covenant soldier, he was a skilled game tracker. The human term would be "Hunstman." He could track just about every living creature he encountered.

He sniffed the air, taking in the scents, distinguishing human from all the others. Judging by the scent, the Reaper was somewhere close. Gre'lar started to walk through the canyon, following the scent like a bloodhound. One thing the Reaper didn't count on. He could easily distinguish his scent from the living machines, since that's all the living machines were: Mechanical beings designed to imitate life, but that's all they could do. Imitate.

Gre'lar was getting closer, as the scent grew stronger near a rocky outcropping. He readied his plasma rifle. He hesitated. What if this was what the Reaper wanted him to do? Lure him into a false sense of security? He shook the thought from his mind.

"You cannot hide from me, Reaper! I can smell you! Your scent is tainted by the blood you've spilled..."

"Who says I was hiding?" The Reaper spoke, walking out behind the rock with two of the living machines. One was green, the size of two Brutes in height, with the build to back up his height, a lance in his hands. A warrior, judging by his armor and helmet. The second was female, with pink armor, and energy daggers. About the Reaper's size. A stealth unit.

The Reaper glared at Gre'lar. It's vile face pulled back in fury. Gre'lar noticed the gleam of the knife, and knew he was finished. He felt the pain of regret in his heart. He was a fool. The Reaper struck like lightning. The edge of the knife ate away Gre'lar's sight. Blackness crushed him with crippling pain. His eyes burned from the bloody wounds where they were. He could feel his life's blood flowing down his cheeks. He screamed. His plasma rifle fell to the ground. He gripped the bloody wounds of his eyes. His hands drenched with his blood.

Gre'lar was in too much pain to feel the Machine's cables wrap around him. His arms were pressed to his chest in the cable's tight embrace. He knew what would come next and he dreaded it. He groaned his scream through his teeth. Currents of electricity locked his jaw shut. He wasn't sure what was more painful, the loss of his eyes or the current of electricity that tore through his body. All he could do was try to scream. His body gave out to the pain. He lost all conscious, all thought, and it was a blessing that it took the pain with it.

Alpha watched as Gre'lar was knocked out by the stun coils that he had Steel Massimo and Marino set before Gre'lar got to the ambush site. Now the Sangheili was out cold, and blind. _One problem patched up, _Alpha thought to himself_._

"Let's get him back to base. Make sure he's secured this time." Alpha said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

There was a sound in the air. Turbine engines. Alpha looked up, seeing craft of human configuration. He recognized them, as if he'd seen them in a dream. Pelican-class transports.

"Arco, I think we've been found by more than just the New-Coveys." Alpha said, as the Pelicans touched down right in front of him.

"Affirmative." Arco replied. "Those are UNSC Pelicans. Our creators, the Humans, are here! Just in time, too if I may add."

Alpha's feelings were mixed. He knew what they wanted. Him. The missing Umbra prototype super soldier. He knew he'd have to leave Haven after this battle. Yet at the same time, he was hopeful, and anxious to get some answers.

He watched as one of the Pelicans landed at his feet, and started to empty out soldiers armored head-to-toe. For some reason, the word "Spartan" Came into his mind. The tallest one, in Green armor with a gold-visored helmet, walked forward. Alpha's companions were cautious.

"Alpha, Umbra unit 001-A?" The man asked.

Alpha paused. They knew his designation. "...That's me."

"Spartan John-117, Master Chief Petty officer. I'm here to get you out of here."

Alpha's eyes narrowed. "Negative, Master Chief. I'm needed here. I can't leave the system. I also have a prisoner of war to interrogate." Alpha motioned over to the unconscious Gre'lar.

"Don't worry." Master Chief said. "We're not leaving either. I'm just taking you somewhere safe."

"With all due respect, Master Chief, nowhere in this system will be safe. Especially if thease New-Covey zealouts get their hands on this ring's keys."

"Where are they?" Master Chief asked.

"Secured on a vault on the planet Haven Prime. Only the Council can access it."

Master chief stood and looked off into the distance, assessing his options.

"...I'll have to bring you to flag captain Massey Hawk on the _Pillar of Winter_. He will have a plan on what to do next. Your soldiers should come along, too. They will not be harmed. All we need is an exchange of information." Chief walked up to Gre'lar with several soldiers and picked him up, dragging him to the pelican.

"Alright then. Massimo, Marino, let's go!"

They then boarded the pelicans with the Spartans.


	8. The Black Devil

**CHAPTER 8**

**THE BLACK DEVIL**

_Pillar of Winter_

_Interrogation Room_

_11:00 Hours_

Black Hawk walked into the captured Elite's cell. He looked at the broken Elite. The beaten creature was restrained to a chair that had been welded to the very deck of the ship. The bandages over the Elite's eyes were stained with violet blood. Black Hawk smirked. Alpha did a real number on the guy.

Black Hawk motioned for the guards to get out. They weren't going to want to be here for this. He looked at the beaten Gre'lar. He could tell the alien was already a shell of what he was. The loss of his eyes and the shock cables broke his body. He could tell in the state Gre'lar is in he won't put up too much a fight. "Is someone there?" Gre'lar groaned. "Reaper, is that you?"

Black Hawk chuckled and pulled up a seat in front of the shackled and bound alien. "No. The one you call the reaper isn't here, Gre'lar." Black Hawk said deeply.

Gre'lar looked up and turned his head to the side, as if trying to hear better. "Then you who are you?"

Black Hawk stretched his shoulders his arms. He was in no rush to do anything. This kind of interrogation was something only he could do and he was a master at it.

"Someone who knows you very well, my moon and stars." Black Hawk's voice was almost loving.

Gre'lar growled. "Don't you say that! Don't you _dare_ speak in her voice!"

The truth was, Black Hawk used his normal voice. He, however was peering inside the Elite's mind. Controlling and manipulating the alien's electrical impulses. The memory of the alien's lover was rather easy to access. He could tell that Gre'lar thought of her a lot. Black Hawk made Gre'lar hear her voice. One advantage of having Forerunner Electrical Interface Implants.

"Then who am I, brother?" Black Hawk asked, making Gre'lar hear the deep voice of his brother Kel'to.

Gre'lar roared, pulling against his restraints with all the strength he could muster. "You are _not_ Kel'to! If he was here you'd all would be _dead_ _by now!_"

Black Hawk laughed. "You do know who I am, don't you?" Black Hawk could read the thoughts swirling in Gre'lar's mind.

Black Hawk saw, no, could feel the thought pushing against the Alien's mind. The thought was a name. It was a name that the Elite viewed with superstitious disbelief but feared more than anything else. The very name that the Coveys old and new could only whisper in secret to one another or they feared the being would come for them as well. It was a name to a creature that was viewed more as a myth than fact to the more logically sound. It was a name to a creature that no covenant soldier has ever seen and lived to tell the tale. They could only connect mysterious events to it, and blame it for the outcome.

"The Black Devil." Gre'lar whispered. "The Phantom of High Charity."

Black Hawk smiled. That was his name. Black Devil. He liked it! It suited him well. After all, he was the man who first infiltrated High Charity so many years ago. He fed the UNSC countless details of ship placements and other Covenant details. For years he existed in the midst of enemy high command. They could never find him. To them, he was nothing but a phantom and the very Devil of the UNSC. They elated him to more myth than man. Black Hawk didn't need to read Gre'lar's mind to tell that he was afraid. It wasn't every day that someone got to meet the devil. "So, That is what you call me." He ended with a chuckle. "Why are you here?" Black Hawk spoke the Elite's question before he could. "Well I'll tell you. I'm here to show you the things you refuse to see."

Black Hawk let Gre'lar speak his own reply this time. He could feel every thought in the Elite's skull. He could sense the questions before they even fully formed in the Elite's mind and made it to his mouth.

"What could you possible show me? You are the Black Devil, all that spews from your mouth are lies! Everything about you spells death and suffering for my people! You take more than lives, you take very souls..." Gre'lar was filled with hate and despair.

Black Hawk smiled. He could feel that Gre'lar was shaken by the mere fact of Black Hawk's actual existence, and that his myth had more of an impact than Gre'lar ever realized. It was time to get down to business. Black Hawk was going to pull out every dirty secret in Gre'lar's head, take them turn them around and shove them back into the Elite's broken mind, upside down if he had to. The outcome will be one of two things in Black Hawk's mind: Either Gre'lar ends up a drooling mess for the rest of his life or he'll see things in a new light. Black Hawk wasn't here for information; he could get that easily enough. He was here to break Gre'lar and reshape him into his ally.

"This is what's going to happen Gre'lar. One of two things." Black Hawk said calmly. "I will either leave you as a vegetable, or you'll be working for me, and you'll like it too. You also have no choice in the matter or outcome. You do have a choice on how painful it'll be. The less you fight me, the less pain you'll feel. However, resistance is futile." Black Hawk raised his hand, even though Gre'lar could not see it. "Don't speak. I am telling you this so you can expect what your fate might be. The only thing I am going to verbally hear from you until this session is complete, are your screams. So save your strength instead of engaging in pointless chatter."

Black Hawk closed his eyes. Knowing full well that the others are watching from the camera feeds in the security station outside. This was something they had never see before, well except for Creed. He loved watching this stuff, and was no doubt peeking into the camera feed somehow. Black Hawk got up out of the chair, holding his hand above Gre'lar's forehead, and focused on Gre'lar's mind. He sensed that Elite was about to speak. The alien didn't get the chance. Black Hawk exerted his unrelenting will upon the alien's mind and he drove deep into the depths of it. The last thing either of them heard was Gre'lar's sudden scream.

#

Alpha was in Sickbay on the _Pillar of Winter_, undergoing what the UNSC doctors would consider a "routine physical" after being checked and treated for any injuries. Right now, they were doing a blood test, just to make sure Alpha had not caught any diseases during his stay with the Reploids. This only served to irritate him.

"There are billions of people in this system, suffering and dying, and here I am, having to play 'patient'..." Alpha grumbled as they finished drawing the blood from his arm.

"There. Done." The doctor said, bandaging Alpha's arm. "We'll have the blood tests back soon. For now, you should head up to the Bridge. Admiral Creed and Captain Hawk wanted to speak with you as soon as we are finished."

"And just where would I find the Bridge?" Alpha asked with an attitude, getting up from the med bed. "In case you forgot the obvious, I don't know this ship..."

"I'll take you." Master Chief said. Alpha turned to face him. He didn't notice him walk in to the sick bay..

"Lead the way, big guy." Alpha said, shrugging his shoulders.


	9. The Spartan and the AI

**CHAPTER 9  
**

**THE SPARTAN AND THE AI**

_Pillar of Winter - Bridge_

_Entering Haven Prime Battle Zone_

_October 21__st__2560_

_00:25 Hours_

"We're entering the combat zone, Admiral." The helmsman said. "Reports say that our backup fleet with the _Infinity_ is now fifteen minutes away... I must say, the ORCA fleets are holding their own against the New-Covenant, but the New-Coveys still have the advantage of numbers..."

"Let's jump in and lend them a hand." Admiral Creed said, straightening his uniform collar. He stood up out of his chair and pointed his finger at the hostiles outside the glass and steel frame of the bridge. "Tactical, arm main MAC cannons! Pick your targets and fire at will! Helm, maneuver us into position so we can cover the ORCA flagship!"

The tactician was more than happy to oblige, and let loose with the _Pillar of Winter's _seven MAC Cannons. Creed watched as the shots hit the opposing ships dead on, taking them out with just a few shots! The _Pillar of Winter_ plowed its way in to the battle zone, making a path through the enemy to the ORCA Fleet's lines. It maneuvered into a lead position, next to the ORCA flagship. This was what Creed lived for; Epic battles of star ship combat, with countless, no, endless strategies at his disposal! The fact that this was a New-Covey battle made it all the better!

"We are receiving a transmission from the ORCA Flagship. They're wanting to know what we're doing here." The operations officer said.

"Send them the info on Project: Umbra, everything except the classified stuff."

"Roger. Sending data... They say we are to join their second fleet, and provide protection around the Halo. We are to cover _Retribution_ while it's being repaired."

"Easy enough." Creed said, sitting down once more. "What do you think, Massey?"

Massey scratched his chin. "This should be a walk in the park, as long as the New-Coveys don't have anything planned. Maybe we could use _Retribution _to get to the planet to get the Halo keys and keep them out of the scumbag's hands, if Alpha's intel is correct."

"Good idea." Creed agreed. "But he'll need backup."

"Agreed." Massey said, getting out of his chair. "I'll go with Alpha's current companions over to the ORCA flagship and see if we can't form a small team with John. You should come too, Blue." Massey referenced Cortana. "John needs to see you now, otherwise, he'll be broken for good..."

Cortana appeared on the ship's holo-emitters. She seemed sad. "...Do you think he'll even remember me?"

"Everything will be fine, Cortana. Just trust me." Massey said, a calm aura going across the bridge like a breeze. "He needs you, and you need him. You two have always been inseparable. Just think of all that you both went through."

Cortana looked at Massey, and smiled. "Okay then. I'm ready." With that, the hologram fizzled out.

Massey then went up to the AI ports on the bridge and removed Cortana's chip.

"I'll meet Alpha and Chief along the way." Massey said.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Alpha noticed that as he and his two followers, Steel Massimo and Marino, followed Master Chief paused. Then, he took a different route away from the bridge.

"Captain Hawk wants us to meet him in the landing bay. We have a priority objective."

"What is it?" Alpha asked.

"Get the keys to the halo before the New-Covenant does. Captain Hawk will be coming with us on this mission, as will you and your companions."

"Can I at least contact the council to see if I can get the rest of my team?" Alpha asked patiently. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this without X, Zero, and Axl.

"We'll meet up with them on the surface." A voice said, as a very tall armored figure started to walk around the corner. "I want all the help and info we can get."

Alpha looked up at the figure. He was male, clearly a type of Spartan. But that was not what had Alpha in awe. He was taller than Seth, and Seth stood at a minimum of seven and a half feet! The spartan wore black and gold-colored Mjolnir-ODST armor, with a red visor and bits of red paint on various spots of the armor.

"I assume you are Captain Hawk?" Alpha asked.

"Well, what do ya know? I even got my little brother addressing me properly!"

Alpha raised an eyebrow, his cybernetic eye lighting up. "Little Brother?"

"Yep. It's been a while, Alpha. Or what is it the New-Covies are calling you now... Reaper, I think it was? Heard you made it all the way to the ORCA Secret Peacekeeper Police as an X-class agent."

Alpha shook his head, smiling. "I assume you didn't just hear that, since you haven't talked that much to ORCA command until recently. I only assume you must have some sort of electrical impulse interface?"

Massey laughed as they continued to walk to the landing bay. "Good deduction. You've gotten a lot sharper since I last saw you."

"Forgive me, but you have me at a disadvantage. My memories have been a bit fuzzy since I crashed on Haven. I don't really remember you that much."

Massey just gave a carefree smile. "Don't worry about it. We'll fix it later. For now, let's just concentrate on getting those halo keys." Massey then looked to Master Chief, stopping. "I also have something for you, John. I apologize in advance if this angers you, I was just trying to help." He then got out an AI chip.

Chief froze. Massey didn't need to see behind his helmet, nor need to use his implants to see what the Chief was feeling. His hands were shaking with nervousness. He could even sense the tears forming behind his helmet.

"She's been wanting to see you for some time, John. I helped her through her rampancy. Now, you can be together again. Just try not to let everyone know about her. She's now classified."

Chief took one shaky hand, and plugged the chip into the back of his neck behind his helmet. Then, he heard a familiar voice. A voice that always made him surge with confidence, and never give up hope.

"Hello, John." Cortana said quietly. "It's good to see you again."


	10. Vengance is Mine

**CHAPTER 10**

**VENGANCE IS MINE**

Chief was silent. She was alive? All this time, she was alive? He couldn't believe it. How was it possible?

"...Why didn't you tell me?" The words escaped Chief's lips in a whisper.

Cortana sighed. "I wanted to, but I could not. I'm classified now, Chief. I can't go telling everyone who doesn't have access." She said in a friendly voice. "But don't worry about it now. Massey told me he would make sure you would have access to ONI resources that are at my level."

Alpha cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but what about the New-Covey Elite that we captured?" He turned to Massey.

"Let's just say I opened his mind, and he's still trying to get his bearings." Massey replied. "Focus on the mission at hand, Alpha."

Alpha rolled his eyes, irritated by the cloak-and-dagger routine. "Fine." He said. He would have to go along with this until later. Then he would find out what happened to Gre'lar.

#

_Pillar of Winter_

_Sickbay_

Doctor Kroger looked upon the unconscious elite. The one called Gre'lar. They had just finished surgery on his optics, so he could see again. If he ever woke up. He was told about the "interrogation" Captain Hawk did. Honestly, he never approved of his so-called methods. Usually, all that was left of his prisoners was nothing but a husk, a drooling mess to clean up after. He sighed. This was not what he signed up for. It would have been nice to have this in his job description before he signed on with the UNSC.

Kroger sighed, and got ready to leave the room when he heard a growl from the elite's mandibles. He turned around, and saw Gre'lar sit straight up on the bio-bed.

Gre'lar then tore off the bandages around his head that covered his eyes, revealing his scarred face, glowing optical implants, and a scowl that screamed with rage.

Kroger ran over to the wall to call security, but Gre'lar pounced on him, holding him down, his hands on his neck.

"Scream and I will snap your neck." He softly whispered in Kroger's ear. "Where is my armor?"

Kroger, hoping the elite would not kill him, pointed down the hallway from the sickbay. "At the end of the hall... Room to the left..." He said, his throat gone dry. "Locker 513."

"Good." Gre'lar then punched Kroger hard, knocking him out cold. He then stealthily made his way down the hall to the room, and found the locker. It was a simple matter to hack it open. He was trained for this. He knew human security systems like the back of his hand.

Once the locker was open, he geared up. Putting on his armor, layer by layer. He now had a score to settle, and not with the reaper.

Kel'to had let many bleed and die when he destroyed Signet of Grace. Gre'lar would not allow him to destroy another colony. Human, Sangheili, Reploid... It didn't matter anymore which race he protected from his brother.

All that mattered now was vengeance. And he would have it, one way or the other.

Gre'lar grabbed some human weapons out of the room, activated his stealth field, and made his way towards the shuttle bay.

He saw the Reaper and his companions. The Demon and the Black Devil. He snuck on board their craft, hiding in the cargo area.

Once he got on the planet's surface, he would find Kel'to. He would have his treacherous brother's head.


End file.
